<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrapped in the warmest of hugs by ValeReads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366307">Wrapped in the warmest of hugs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads'>ValeReads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AkaKen Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Weather, M/M, Someone Save Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The air conditioner stopped working and Kenma might die, luckily his boyfriend is with him willing to die together from the damn heat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AkaKen Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Akaken Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrapped in the warmest of hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 4 of the Akaken Week (Domestic)<br/>Ahhhh one of my favorites tropes!!!</p>
<p>I hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If there’s anything that Kenma hates more than Winter, is definitely the damn summer. He can fight against a cold winter day by using extra clothes (preferably his boyfriend’s clothes) or drink a cup of hot coffee every time his body asks for more heat. Besides, that means leaving the house less often and winter isn’t that terrible from the comfort of his home. Especially with the personal heater that his boyfriend is. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winter is just an excuse to hug and cuddle with Keiji all day.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer wasn’t that awful since he moved out from his small apartment, now having a sophisticated central air conditioner system made summer not that sufferable. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As always as he stays home, Kenma should be protected from the rough treatment of the sun. He wouldn’t even notice when the temperature began to rise if it wasn’t for Keiji complaining about it every day after work. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In Kenma’s opinion, this summer hadn’t been that suffocating as the previous ones.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until today.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was almost finishing streaming when he felt it. Sweat was trickling down from his neck, he blamed it on the black BB hoodie he was wearing. But a couple of minutes later it became unbearable. He was sweating so much that his body was itching with all the drops of sweat, making him uncomfortable every time he had to move. Resulting in ending his stream like half an hour early. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took his hoodie off but it was still burning hot. A short look through the window showed him a relentless sun, there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky to offer shelter from the sun in the blue sky. He had no idea how the birds were happily chirping under the agonizing climate, he could also hear a few of his neighbors having a pool party.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked like any other of the past days, so Kenma wasn’t sure of what could the problem be.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma felt like he was melting in his own clothes, making the fabric stick to his body, the sweat was sliding from his forehead down his face. He tried to wipe it with his forearm as he left his gaming room just to found out that the rest of the house was in the same state.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma could no longer hear the soft and comforting sound of the air conditioner. Kenma run (or rather he tried) to feel the cool air blowing through the vents, but there was none. Everything looked normal from what he could see on the settings of the thermostat, so he didn’t know what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything will be fine,” he told Mizuki who was taking a nap in the middle of the floor, stretching her little paws totally unbothered.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing was fine. He received no positive answer from the AC technician. Unfortunately, fixing it today wasn’t gonna be possible. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, the air-conditioned system died and Kenma died with it. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma took off his shirt too and after some minutes, his sweatpants were next. He walked around the house almost naked hoping that it could help. It didn’t. He could strip entirely, but he still has windows, besides that’s not an image he wants to give to his cat. Kenma kept sweating and sweating. Trying to stick his whole body in the freezer wasn’t a good idea either. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cold shower lasted more than twenty minutes, but at least cooled him down a bit. He decided to wear no pants at all, just his boxers were fine along with a white shirt he found. Even if he took a shower half an hour ago, he was still sweating. A second shower can’t harm anyone. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily he found a small electric fan that he refused to throw out because it had been for him in his first college years, saving his life repeatedly. It was kinda broken though since it didn't pump out as much cold air as it should, it wasn’t much ait coming out of it but still, Kenma tried to steals it all.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mizuki was smart, it took her a minute to lay next to him. “You okay there?” The gray cat just looked at him before meowing. “Yeah, I hate it too.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made an effort to stretch out his hand and pet Mizuki on the head, but before he can touch her, the cat moved away from him to lay close to his feet. But Kenma understands, he also doesn’t like to be touched when is hot.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laying with his arms spread on the floor of the living room, half-naked, with his hair wet tied on a loose ponytail, and with the same amount of sweat on his body, Kenma heard his boyfriend entering the house.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm what are you doing there?” Poor innocent child.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you didn’t see any of my messages,” Kenma says with no effort to move.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the cat quickly stands to run where Keiji to rub on his leg. “Hi, baby. Did you behave today? Did you immobilize daddy? You know that is not good to attack him, right, baby?” Kenma rolls his eyes when he hears Mizuki purr.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a traitor.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hot,” Keiji comments as he walks closer to him, debating if he should bend down to kiss him as he usually does when he gets home. His eyebrows frowned under the sweat from his forehead. “I’m sorry, my battery died after lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Kenma says when Keiji tries to get even closer. “You are gonna kill me if you do that. And haven’t you noticed? The AC stopped working.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Kenma can see the panic in Keiji’s blue eyes. “Are you sure? Since when? Did you call?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, since almost two hours ago and they said it’s impossible to come today, the sooner they can is at first hour tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck… I’m going to call again.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck with that,” he intended to shout since Keiji left probably to charge his phone, but only a whisper came out of him. He was losing strength. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t know how much time passed, the tv is white noise in the background, he is sure that the heat is even worst now, and he is dying for drinking something cold right now. Standing up is not a choice for him though. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keiji,” he tries to call for him. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keiji, I’m dying.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fucking hate this.” He really does. He hates it with a burning passion. He hates sweating, his skin feels so gross and sticky. He is 100% sure that the fan will die at any second because less and less air is coming out of it. He wishes to live in the Antarctic.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keiji…” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Keiji says blocking his view of his ceiling and handing him a bottle of cold water. “You need to hydrate.”  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keiji… I love you.” He takes the bottle to rub it in all his body, leaving it resting on his neck a bit too long to then put it on his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are supposed to drink it.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma barely moves, propping himself up on his elbows to take a big gulp of water. “Hey! What the hell are you doing? You are blocking all my cold air!”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji sits down in front of him, he is only wearing a small shirt and some shorts. “Damn, hot weather does make you grumpy. You were just saying you loved me.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, but can you move? I was here first.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji rolls his eyes before laying next to him. “You fan is not working anyway, is just an illusion on your head because no air is coming out,” his boyfriend grumbles.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma crawls to be closer to the fan and Keiji was right. It was broken too. He lets out a pitiful whine. “I hate this.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least the floor is cold,” he can hear the smile in Keiji’s voice. “But I hate it too.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji gives him a gentle pat on his sweaty shoulder and Kenma immediately leans into his touch. He is seated with his back now resting on his boyfriend’s chest, Keiji’s fingers are tracing over his skin with a light feathery touch. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma is melting in the heat but for some reason, he doesn’t mind being touched with Keiji’s burning fingers. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His boyfriend’s legs are spread out around him and Kenma starts giving him the same attention by touching every mole on his skin. A strong pair of arms tighten around his waist to be pulled closer to Keiji’s warm chest.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you calm now?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still hot.” Keiji hums, blowing cool air behind his neck, making him almost jump. “No, seriously, I’m burning.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to wiggle from his grasp. “I just want to cuddle.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are fucking crazy,” Keiji nuzzles his nose into his hair, his grip becoming even tighter. “Keiji, you are killing me! Please…” He pathetically whines.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, just because I might be dying too." Keiji finally releases him from his strong grip. "You think if I open the window Mizuki will want to escape?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she will run off at the first chance she gets.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are screw then, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think we still have some ice cream left," Keijis says with so much hope that Kenma feels sorry to end it.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I ate it like an hour ago."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine... I will bring more cold water then." He stands as he wipes his hands on his shorts. "God, I'm sweating so much, is this why you didn't want to cuddle with me?"</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it was because I'm not a maniac. Do you want to play a little? Maybe that can distract us from the heat."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure," he hears Keiji say in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally something good. He uses all his energy left to stand and go sit on the couch where two controllers are on top of the table. There is a small notebook where Keiji usually writes down his ideas, Kenma takes out an empty page to improvise a tiny hand fan.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fans himself with the piece of paper as he waits for the game to load on the tv screen. It was barely working against the torturous heat, but at least he was receiving fresh air. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiny paws try to destroy the hand fan he made, Kenma leans a little to see a tiny glimpse of gray climbing the couch. He tries to give Mizuki his most threatening face but that cat has too much power over him. He ends up fanning the cat, watching how she enjoys the cool breeze he is creating. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My arm is gonna fall off in any second."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You literally started like ten seconds ago," Keiji sits down next to him with the bottle of water between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It hurts," he complains. "Look what I do for you, and with what you repay me? By loving him more, I will never forgive you for that, you know?"</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mizuki’s yellow eyes are wide as she stares at him. Carefully, he stretches his hand to pet her but as the little shit she is, she crawls away from him to sit on Keiji's lap.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma's golden eyes follow her fluffy gray tail as she rubs his small head against Keiji's hand.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, she really hates me."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are just too mean to her." As soon as his boyfriend puts a finger on her soft fur, she rewards him with loud purrs.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You spoil her too much."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji pets her gently on her head to then scratch behind her ears, she keeps purring as she rubs her head against him, sniffing Keiji's hand repeatedly. His boyfriend has the nerve to giggle when her rough tongue raps his knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She deserves it."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma suppresses the urge of rolling his eyes just because he knows she must be watching him and he doesn't want to really admit this out loud, but he wants her to like him. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a fast movement, Keiji opens his water bottle with just one hand since the other is busy with their cat. He easily opens it but instead of drinking it, he pours a little of water over his head, a tiny gasp comes out of his lips.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's cold," he says with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma stares as the drops of water fall slowly from his dark hair to his neck. He wants to lick them... but he doesn't like to think about the aftermath of that impulsive action, not right now on the suffocating heat. So he just stretches out his arm to fan Keiji's face and give him a bit of that needy coolness.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His boyfriend sighs in relief, a content smile decorating his face. "Thank you." </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps fanning him until his arm gives up completely, leaving it a bit numb when he takes the controller. "What do you wanna play?"</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something easy."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everything is easy."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To you. Let me pick because clearly "an easy game" doesn't mean the same thing to us."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine," he sees how Akaashi looks through the several games on the tv screen and it was more than obvious that he was choosing the easiest ones. "That's for children."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji just clicks his tongue as he looks for another. "I'm not picking a battle one."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you scared?"</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I just don't want to lose what is left of my dignity today."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he didn't pick a 1v1, Kenma still likes the racing video game his boyfriend chose. His back is fully resting on the couch or rather stick to it. Now he is one with the couch. The game start and soon he forgets about the heat trying to smothering him, he is way more focused on winning now. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t last forever though, after winning for the fiftieth time, his brain reminds him about how much his body is melting. With his forearm, he wipes the sweat on his forehead and the hair he has stuck on it.  Even if his getting darker and the sun is losing its power over the sky, is still as hot as fuck. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma is hot, tired, and way too sweaty to function. The grip on the controller loses strength and his mind the necessary focus. Are they going to spend the whole night sweating and irritated as now? He whines out loud in just thinking about laying on the sheets with a blanket covering him.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It will be torture. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night is too hot to sleep side-by-side and he just knows that his boyfriends will try to cuddle him so they can suffocate together in the heat. Kenma will kick him if he even tries to get closer. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud sound coming out of Keiji’s lips brings him back to the present, where he is melting against the couch, where the drops of sweat keep rolling down his face, where his character on the tv screen is too behind from the finishing line and Keiji is too close.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hold on the controller tightens but his fingers are too sweaty to hold it properly. There is no way Keiji would win with the “pressing all the buttons” strategy. He doesn’t know is panicking more, he or Keiji who elbows him every five seconds and moves his arms everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop that!” Kenma sits straight as he tries to pass Keiji’s character, his fingers missing a couple of buttons as they slip due to the sweat.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t talk, focus mode,” Keiji says just in time to see his character win on the tv screen. “Oh my god, I won.” His boyfriend is looking at him dumbfounded.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My fingers slipped!” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won!” The cat jumps from Keiji’s lap as he giggles like a maniac from the excitement “I can’t believe I won.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- It was the heat, it wasn’t letting me think! And my fingers slipped  from all the sweat, and my arm was numb because I- I kept fanning you!”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Keiji’s proud smile is looking back at him. “I need to take a picture or no one would believe me.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh! Explain to them that it’s humid and hot as fuck, and I’m dying.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That are just details,” his boyfriend takes dozens of pictures of the same tv screen with his name in big letters from different angles. “I finally beat you, how does it feel?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are way too proud for someone who lost the first one hundred times.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji giggles again, apparently unbothered by that fact as he takes more pictures. Okay, he has to admit that he enjoys winning, but maybe he enjoys Keiji’s reaction a bit more. His smile is too priceless. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It won’t happen again though.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma leans in closer to his boyfriend. Keiji’s expression softens as he closes his eyes to kiss him softly… and sweatily against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still sending the picture and you know it,” Keiji says against his lips, his breath adding more warmth to his body. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh… fine.” Kenma rests his head on Keiji’s shoulder, their body pressing together forgetting for a short second about the heat around them. Tonight will definitely be torture trying not to die in the heat as they held each other. Yet, It will be worth it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I fucking hate hot weather🙃</p>
<p>Anyway... one of my first Akaken fics was about them spending a cold day together on a snowy day, here’s the link if you wanna give it a read!!❄❄</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615726#main">Winter warmth</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/ReadsVale">My Twitter!!</a> </p>
<p>Kudos and comments are my fuel❤❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>